The Demon's Fragmented Dreams
by darkvampiregirl13
Summary: Lame summary, lame stories, lame idea I came up with last night at 12:00 AM. So basically I will write a one- or two-shot for every unit (Ancient Rome, Medieval Europe, etc) I do in social studies this year. May contain bloody scenes, therefore rated T.
1. Rome, part I

_Konnichuwa minna-san! Ok I'm going to do EXTRA for my social studies class this year! (I wish I could get extra credit for this)_

_Here is my (awesome, unbeatable, et cetera plan! I will write like one chapter for each unit I work on in social studies. For example, Ancient Rome, Medieval Europe, et cetera. _

_Ok, since I just finished ancient Rome, my first chapter shall be on that. Enjoy._

_(Oh and please no rude comments. You can give me advice, but please no "this sucks" or "terrible story". I know I am not the best writer; you need not rub salt in the wound)_

The mob went wild, repeating one chant. "Kill, kill, kill."

The gladiator looked up at him for the signal; to kill, or to let the pathetic little thing go.

Vincent looked down at the bloodied floor and at the crowd. He smirked and slowly held out his hand. A hush fell upon the Coliseum as the Romans waited for Caesar's decision.

He extended his fist so that his thumb wasn't pointing up or down, but sideways. Ever so slowly, he let his thumb point downwards.

A roar of approval from the common people erupted in the Coliseum. It was so loud, Ciel, Vincent's son and (perhaps) future Emperor thought his ears would go deaf.

The gladiator raised his sword and with a single strike took off the other's head.

Ciel shut his eyes as tight as possible while the rest of the crowd cheered.

"Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian!" was the name resounding around the arena. The gladiator in the arena pumped his fists up in victory.

Vincent held out his hand and silence fell upon the Romans once more.

"I would like to meet this… Sebastian," he said. "Bring him to me."

The gladiator in the arena shouted up at the Emperor, "No need, Caesar. I can escort myself up." Saying so, he took one huge leap –

– And somehow landed on the box where Vincent sat.

"I was sent here to put an end to you. Your master is bored of you." He began slashing at Vincent.

"Gah!"

"You have disobeyed Lucifer many times, Vincent. The task he gave you two months ago, well, he has grown weary of waiting for you to finish. I was told to give you a slow, painful death."

Vincent was dead long before Sebastian finished, and he was in so many pieces no one could tell he was actually human.

Still no one dared to approach Sebastian. Well, actually they had all ran away.

Ciel sat by during the entire episode, frozen to his seat in terror. The Coliseum had long since cleared out, as it was built for a quick exit during emergencies such as this.

Sebastian finally looked up and looked around. No one was there. No one save for the little boy.

"Caesar's son," he smirked. Ciel squirmed in his seat.

"The son of what used to be a well-respected human, now how shall I punish you? A quick death, like the one I gave to that thing," here he gestured at the dead gladiator on the bloodied ground, "or a slower and more painful one."

Ciel finally snapped out of the trance. "I- I- d-don't come any closer," he stuttered.

"Oh? You are in no position to make demands, my lord," Sebastian said, the last part drenched in sarcasm.

"S-stay away f-fr-from me."

"S-stop stuttering a-and perhaps I'll consider it," said Sebastian mockingly.

Ciel stood up quickly and tried to run away. Sebastian threw his sword at him. Ciel cursed and fell to the ground. The sword had cut open about half of his arm and Ciel began hissing in pain, trying to hold back the tears pricking his eyes.

"Now, if I let you live, you may turn out like your father. But you are a mere child and because of your father, I do not wish to kill you only to have you go to heaven …" Sebastian mused. "And Lucifer gave no order to kill you. But if I let you live you may find a way to wreak havoc in hell like your father did…"

Ciel ground his teeth at the continuing pain and decided it would be best to buy some time. "W-what are you?" he asked.

Sebastian smirked. "Well, has the little lord finally caught on? I am a demon."

"A-a demon?" stuttered Ciel.

"That is what I said, is it not? Now, what to do with you?"

"Form a contract with me."

"What?" Sebastian asked, not believing his ears.

"I said 'form a contract with me.' Honestly, do you have hearing problems?"

_Oh well I suck at writing violent scenes. And I wrote this at 12:30 AM. And I am tired and too lazy to proofread. _

_Ciel forms a contract. Ya - *yawns* - ay…_

_Ok so basically this is the first chapter of a story that may never be finished ^^. I'm so nice._

_So yeah. Bye now. *falls asleep by the computer*_


	2. Rome, part II

_Konnichuwa minna-san! Ok I'm going to do EXTRA for my social studies class this year! (I wish I could get extra credit for this)_

_Here is my (awesome, unbeatable, et cetera plan! I will write like one chapter for each unit I work on in social studies. For example, Ancient Rome, Medieval Europe, et cetera. _

_(Oh and please no rude comments. You can give me advice, but please no "this sucks" or "terrible story". I know I am not the best writer; you need not rub salt in the wound)_

_Unit One, Chapter 2_

The demon looked startled. "What?"

"Make a contract with me," repeated Ciel.

The demon looked at Ciel suspiciously. "Why? What do I gain from it?"

"My soul."

"Why do you wish to form a contract? Why should I form a contract? After all, I can take your soul right now at no cost."

"No you can't," replied Ciel. "'A demon can only take and devour a soul if the current owner agrees to it.'"

Sebastian smirked. "Oh? How did you know that?"

"Never mind where I learned it; I have my ways."

"And if I do not want your soul?"

"Test me."

"Very well." Saying so, he reached forward. His hand was shoved into and through Ciel's chest.

"AHHHHH!" Ciel cried out. It hurt so much. It was burning, white-hot pain.

Sebastian cupped his hand around a pure, shining object. Slowly, he pulled it out, ignoring the little prince's cries. With a sudden jerking motion, his hand came free, and Ciel collapsed.

One hand held Ciel's soul, while another shot out to support the limp child.

Sebastian's eyes glowed with delight at his prize. The soul looked so delicious. Both mavolent and pure. And with a little more help, well, it would easily be his best meal ever.

Eyes looked from the soul to the prince. A pink tongue darted out to lick at lips.

A pale, black-nailed hand held it close to his face. Sebastian savored one last sniff before returning the object to its current owner.

Ciel moaned slightly before forcing his eyes open. "So?"

"Very satisfying," Sebastian replied.

Ciel gave a slight nod and a wince. "So, the contract."

"Ah yes. Do you know how it works, or should I refresh your memory?"

"Please, I do not believe I know enough. Enlighten me."

Sebastian gave a curt nod. "You are allowed to make one wish. Then you are able to include several other requirements, such as 'the demon must wake his master up when the sun rises.' Each of the requirements require at least one sacrifice. When I fulfill your wish, your soul will belong to me. You may not have one of the requirements as 'you may not take my soul.' When we settle on an agreement, I will mark you with a symbol, hence making it official. The more visible this mark is, the more power you extert over me. Any questions?"

Ciel shook his head 'no'.

"Very well, then let us begin." Saying so, he began chanting. His voice was low and monotonous, and Ciel found he couldn't pay enough attention to really know what the demon was saying.

"Ahem." The demon gave a polite cough.

"Oh. What?"

"What is your wish?"

Ciel nodded. "You shall stay by my side as I build the mightiest empire the world has and will ever see. The contract will end when I obtain an heir."

Sebastian did not miss the last part. "And if you do not obtain an heir?"

"Allow me five years' time after the completion of my empire."

Sebastian nodded. "Proceed. What are the other things?"

"Carry out all of my orders with no hesitation. Never lie to me."

After a brief moment of silence, Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Only two?"

Ciel nodded. "They are the only two I feel necessary at the moment."

"Very well then. Repeat after me. I, Ciel Phantmhive-"

"I, Ciel Phantomhive-"

"Hereby promise my soul-"

"Hereby promise my soul-"

"To the demon-"

"To the demon-"

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"We both promise-"

"We both promise-"

"Not to change, violate, or bend-"

"Not to change, violate, or bend-"

"Any of the previously stated terms."

"Any of the previously stated terms."

A silver and gold aura surrounded the two.

"Now Ciel, relax."

Ciel closed his eyes and nodded.

"Where do you want the mark? Remember, the more visible, the more powerful."

"Anywhere it fine. I want power like no other."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian put his hand up to Ciel's eye, and before he could react, put the seal on it.

Ciel grit his teeth against the pain. It died down quickly, leaving him highly satisfied.

A fragment of him had been destroyed, yet the whole experience seemed nothing more than a dream.


	3. Medieval Europe

_Konnichuwa minna-san! Ok I'm going to do EXTRA for my social studies class this year! (I wish I could get extra credit for this)_

_Happy Thanksgiving! I had completed this chapter a while ago, but I kept forgetting to upload it. (Don't kill me, I'm sorry!)_

_Unit two_

Sebastian scrunched his face up at the smell coming off of the nobles. They stunk. The townsfolk around them didn't lighten the stench either.

He sighed slightly, put on a forced smile, and waved at the people.

One of the children rushed forward, grubby hands waving wilted flowers. Sebastian did his best not to flinch as the child accidentally smeared mud on the saddle, instead signaling for his chief advisor to coax him away.

Vincent, his advisor, put on his warmest smile and took the flowers away from the little brat. How he managed to do so without throwing up Sebastian will never know. Vincent gave the child a pat on the back and sent him back to the crowd with a gentle yet firm shove.

"King Sebastian the Mighty!" cried the crowd. "The Destroyer of the Franks! The commander of hundreds, yet the conqueror of thousands!"

Sebastian nodded his head politely, trying to conceal his amusement. Commander of hundreds? Destroyer of thousands? His army had largely outnumbered the Franks'.

The parade continued for quite some time, allowing the peasants to celebrate their king's victory. When they finally returned to the palace, it was dark, and Sebastian's patience was at its end.

"Prepare a bath for me while I have dinner," he snapped at one of his servants.

"Y-yes, of course," he stuttered. He seemed like he was about to add something, but changed his mind at the last second.

Sebastian sat down at the table, drumming his fingers as he waited for his food to come.

"Let go of me, you fool!"

Sebastian frowned. _Who was yelling like that? Did he not know he was currently in the presence of the king?_

"Your Majesty, we found this boy searching your room. He was holding a jeweled dagger, and our scholars confirmed it was of Frankish design."

Sebastian sighed and turned toward the two. The guard was holding a boy. The boy had his hands tied behind his back; his feet were restricted by cuffs. He had blue-ish grey hair and dark blue eyes that were glaring up at him angrily. His mouth however, quickly changed from a scowl to a smirk.

"Remember me, brother?" he asked.

Sebastian frowned. "Why would I remember you? You are no brother of mine; all of them perished in the War with our enemy, the Franks, whose dagger - might I remind you? - was found on your person when you were in my room."

Ciel's facial expression soured once again. _Talk about mood swings_, thought Sebastian.

"I am deeply injured, brother. After all, it is YOUR fault that I was exiled, YOUR fault that father stripped me of the throne, YOUR fault that I was not here when Father - may his soul rest in peace - died, YOUR fault that I was taken under the enemy's wings, YOUR fault that I had to trade I my s-" As abruptly as he had begun, Ciel stopped his rant.

"Oh? Is that so?" Sebastian asked, amused. "May I know how I had ruined your life so much?"

Ciel glared daggers at him. "You know full well, brother. When we were both small, Grandmother asked Father to give me the throne. This was when our second oldest brother had just died, and Father did the right thing and pased the throne onto me, the smartest of his sons.

"Then one day, you and some stupid servant - Agni, was it?- poisoned Mother. Then, instead of admitting your crime, you handed me the bottle of poison, leading Father to think that I had done the deed. I was stripped of my title just like that.

"What's more, you and that wicked mind of yours convinced Father to send me out into battle, in the front lines none-the-less. He was stricken with madness and grief and agreed. I was eight at the time, and as I lay dying on the battlefield, the Frankish prince - whom you killed today! - took me in and helped restore me to my original state.

"Today, when I learned that my brother had killed my savior, I traded in my soul with a demon who had been bothering my for quite some time. Claude Faustus, was it? Well anyways, I swore that I would take revenge for the Franks, so here I am. Brother."

"Ciel..." Sebastian murmured. The guard looked at him in confusion. "Get out!" he barked. "Get out, all of you!"

"But Your Majesty - "

"Did you not hear me?! Get out!"

"Y - yes..."

With that, the two were left alone in the room.

"Ciel, I'm sorry..." Sebastian said softly.

"A bit too late for apologies now, don't you think? It doesn't change the fact that everyone I ever cared about have died," Ciel snarled.

"Your right. But there is a slight hole in your plans," Sebastian smirked, voice not sorry at all.

"And what might that be?"

"I am the strong one here, you are the bound one. With a snap of my wrist I can kill you."

Ciel's eyes hardened. "You can't. Claude - "

"Is my demon." Finished Sebastian. "Claude is MY demon. I had everything planned out beforehand. If you ever sought revenge, I would cause a demon to form a false contract with you. You have nothing left. Face it. You have lost once again."

"No..." Ciel whispered. "Y - you're bluffing."

"Oh really? Then call him. Call your demon here. He won't obey you."

"Claude! Claude!" No answer.

"Now watch me. Claude, come here." As soon as the words left his lips a shape left his shadows.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Claude..." whimpered Ciel. Tears had begun flowing out of his eyes and he choked back a sob. "How could you -"

Snap.

Sebastian let go of the dead boy's neck and tossed him at Claude. "Here's your reward."

Claude bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you, You Majesty."

Ciel's eyes stared in unblinking horror, staying that way in the glass coffin Claude later placed him in, along with the rest of his collection of masters.

Forever a mere fragment, a mere dream.

_Oh~ I'm so excited! My father said he would buy me a laptop tomorrow during Black Friday. _


	4. Imperial China, part I

_Konnichuwa minna-san! Ok I'm going to do EXTRA for my social studies class this year! (I wish I could get extra credit for this)_

_I have a hard time imagining an Asian Sebastian/Ciel/other non-Asian Kuroshitsuji characters…_

_Ahh this disclaimer goes for all chapters if I forget to post it in any. Disclaimer: I do not own Kuro nor its characters, nor do I own the civilization in which my chapter takes place._

_Unit Three_

It was the 13th year of the reign of His Majesty Sebastian Michaelis. He had unified all of China within 2 years of his reign. China was once again the glory of Asia, and all thanks to this outsider.

Court members whispered rumors to each other about this foreign emperor. Some (mostly scholars) felt it to be fine, as long as he rules well. Others (mainly aristocrats) believed it to be most improper for such a person to reign as emperor.

Many plots have been developed to overthrow him; each had been foiled and all those involved in them – killed.

From sword-dancers to musicians, from poisoned foods to assassins who creep in the midst of night, each and every attempt at his life had been foiled, the masterminds and puppets lying beneath the dirt in the mountains, and Sebastian Michaelis still sitting ever to proudly on his throne.

The emperor was a man in his mid-twenties, mainly demonstrated by his barely-suppressed, energized way of walking.

He possessed blood red eyes, ink-black hair, moonlight-pale and silken soft skin. Every part of him suggested confident control of the situation. Even his wild hair, which would usually have attracted rumors about a bad upbringing, seemed fit to rule an entire territory.

Sebastian Michaelis, though an emperor, took on no wives or concubines. Many debated on whether this was a form of virtue or of foolish childishness.

He had a secret that would easily cause the superstitious China to rebel against him. Although by day he seemed to shine as brilliantly as the sun; by night, as the moon was a lesser reflection of the sun, he was a lesser version of himself.

Under the cover of the night, he would talk with demons; creatures whom had helped him maintain his rule over China.

As was with most rulers, he had a very delectable soul; as with most rulers, he had struck a deal with a demon.

Ciel Phantonhive was his chief helper, his adviser. In return for helping him become "the most powerful ruler China has ever seen", Ciel would receive a form of amusement and a soul after he grew bored.

_This is just to whet your appetites for this. LOL The real fun begins in the next chapter~_


End file.
